Endurance: Ogygia
by FlameWallet
Summary: 22 contestants. 10 teams. One shot at victory. This...is Endurance: Ogygia!    *PJO version of the Discovery Kids show. Read, enjoy, and review!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_At camp 3 hours ago..._

Chiron galloped from cabin to cabin giving orders to campers as they finished some last minute packing. They were already running a few minutes late. Apollo had offered to fly the campers there in his sun chariot (now in van form) and...well lets just say he gets impatient.

He rushed the last few campers down to where Apollo had parked. They loaded up the rest of their luggage and said their goodbyes as they took their seats in the van. We wouldn't be seeing some of them for a while.

See, ever since Percy had crash landed on Ogygia last summer he's been begging Zeus to let someone visit Calypso. For the most part, he was right. Calypso didn't deserve to be held captive alone on an island just because her father is a Titan.

So after a ton of begging and convincing, Zeus was sick of hearing Percy and made him a deal. He would organize the first demi-god reality tv show and it would take place on Ogygia.

That's how all this got started. Apollo turned the van on as the campers said one last goodbye. Then they took off towards Ogygia.

* * *

><p><strong>New story! Based off the show Endurance that used to play on Discovery Kids (now plays re-runs on the Hub). It's like the teen version of Survivor :) More to come soon! We need at least 2 reviews to post another chapter, so tell your friends! We almost gurantee you'll love it :D Thanks for reading this short little intro! Hopefully we'll be posting again soon! Happy Thanksgiving!<strong>


	2. The Beginning and Right 2 Stay Challenge

**The Beginning and Right to Stay Challenge**

That trip was probably the longest three hours Apollo had ever gone through. Apollo is normally the social, cocky, Mr. Popular kind of guy. But this time, he had turned off the chariot and was out of the car before it even came to a complete stop. It must've been very loud, even traumatic for him because right when his feet hit the ground he got as far away from the group as he could and just paced back and forth for at least an hour. He came back once to whine to Artemis (who had also come to visit) until she gave him Tylenol. Then he just went back to where he was at and fell asleep in the sand.

By the time the contestants unloaded their luggage it was time for lunch. They piled their bags up near a tree and headed over to the picnic area to eat. The chef had made hotdogs and burgers, and everyone started scarfing it down. It was gone in a matter of minutes. They were all just talking and trying to let their food settle, when Chiron trotted in.

After a bunch of fail attempts, he finally got everyone's attention.

"Is everyone enjoying themselves so far?" Everyone nodded. "Good, because all this will come to an end for two of you within the next hour. Follow me outside."

All the campers got up and nervously followed him. They shortly arrived at what looked like a floating set of monkey bars. Apollo must've felt better because he followed along with Artemis and the rest.

"This will be your first challenge and for some of you…your last. We call it _hang, _simply because that's what you do. You will all climb up the ladders on the sides of the bars and hang on them as long as you can. The only rule is that you can hang on to the bars with your hands only. No hanging upside down! The first two to fall will grab their bags and ride back to camp with Apollo tonight. The person who hangs on the longest will choose the first team, then the first team will pick the second theam, and so on."

He paused and looked at the campers. "I hope you discussed who you wanted for a partner at lunch, because there is no trading."

There were a few "yes's" and "we did's", but mostly everyone just looked nervous.

"Okay then. Get in position, and good luck." Everyone waded through the water, climbed up either of the four ladders on the corners, and grabbed onto the bars. Then Chiron started the timer and they just hung there…

* * *

><p><strong>Link to Hang (sorry if the quality isn't great; might be called a different name, we just call it hang:<strong>

.com/watch?v=KCYr7iEu4sU&feature=youtube_gdata_player

***You don't have to watch the whole thing. Hang starts at 0:34 seconds Thanks for reading!**

**Okay! New chapter already! We actually got two reviews xD (Faith..;) That's mainly just to get more people to review the story, so sometimes if we feel like posting we'll post anyway :D Thanks so much and I hope you like it! If the link doesn't work here, it'll be on our profile in a few! Hope everyone had a good turkey day! Let's try for 3 reviews this time! Lol starting small…Anyway please, if you like the story, spread the word! If not, spread it anyway :) Later!**


	3. Right 2 Stay and Team Results

**Right to Stay and Team Results**

After what felt like forever (which was only 10 minutes according to the timer) Drew and several others started slipping, while the others struggled to hang on. Drew, being the jerk she is, started trying to charmspeak people into letting go. Unfortunately, it worked on Butch, but not without a fight. He must've realized what she was doing right as he let go because he managed to swing over and grab Drew's foot, pulling her down with him.

"Drew and Butch, you're out! Go grab your bags and stand on the shore" Chiron said. Drew went over and argued with Chiron, claiming it wasn't fair, but it was no use. She stormed off to grab her things.

There were still 20 people left. Juniper fell, and shortly behind her was Katie. The others were slowly losing their grip. Nico fell hard, followed by Annabeth, Grover, Travis, and Chris. Then Lauren fell, along with Will, Clarisse, Thalia, Percy, Faith, Tricia, and Silena. Connor had to be dragged out of the water since he fell and did a bellyflop. Now it was down to Piper, Leo, Jason, and Charlie.

It was close to 30 minutes now, when Piper and Jason fell. Drew and Butch had already left to go back to camp, where they could watch the rest of the competitions with the other campers. Most the competitors had spread out in groups along the beach. Lots of them had fallen asleep in the sand, but were quickly awakened as the bullhorn sounded and Leo fell into the water. Charlie had won!

He swung himself off the bar and did a backflip into the water before swimming to shore and drying off. Then Chiron had the girls and the guys separate into two groups, and the team choosing began. Since Charlie won, he got to pick the first team.

"Since he came in 2nd," Beckendorf started. "I choose Leo and Faith as a team." He smiled, and Leo and Faith got up, went off to the side, and pulled a card with their team color out of a hat. They got red and seemed pretty happy about it.

Then they went to the front of the group to choose the next team. After only a few seconds of discussion, Leo spoke up.

"Okay since they both dropped a few minutes before me, Jason and Piper will be team #2." Everyone cheered as Jason and Piper drew their color: Purple.

It went on like this for a while. Jason and Piper chose Connor and Tricia, who became the green team. They chose Travis and Lauren, who became the yellow team. Travis and Lauren chose Charlie and Silena, who is now the white team. Then Charlie and Silena picked Will and Katie, who is now the orange team.

Although they could've gotten a little revenge, Will and Katie put Chris and Clarisse together. They did get a little revenge though, because Chris and Clarisse got pink for a team color and Chiron, who was a little amused, wouldn't let them change it.

To everyone's surprise, Clarisse actually put Percy and Annabeth together. They got blue for a team color. Since there were only four contestants left, Percy and Annabeth got to choose the last two teams (which wasn't hard to guess). Brown team ended up being Grover and Juniper and Nico and Thalia were the grey team.

"So is everyone happy with their partners?" Chiron asked. Everyone replied except Clarisse who yelled, " Yeah but not the color!" Travis quickly scolded Clarisse and told her not to be racist, which got the group to laugh but also got him slapped.

"Well there is no changing _team_ color" Chiron said, with emphasis on _team_. "You all need to grab your bags and head to the bungalows. Guys bungalow is on the left and girls is on the right. Your bunk will have your team's colored shirts on in. Any questions?" No one spoke up, so he continued. "Good. Be up by 8:00. Breakfast is at 8:30, so if you miss it it's your loss. Sleep well!"

Now everyone groaned and trudged off to get their bags. They all knew that most of them would end up missing breakfast.

The group grabbed what little luggage they had and found their bunks rather quickly. Then they all crashed into their beds and were sound asleep within a few minutes.

**A/N: Okay so we'll describe all the challenges as best we can. Most of them were actual challenges that were used in various seasons of the actual TV show "Endurance" that used to come on Discovery Kids (it now comes on the HUB channel). Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

_**Recap:**_

**White Team: ****Charlie & Silena**

**Grey Team: ****Nico & Thalia**

**Red Team: ****Leo & Faith (O/C)**

**Pink Team: ****Chris & Clarisse**

**Green Team : ****Connor & Tricia (O/C)**

**Yellow Team: ****Travis & Lauren (O/C)**

**Purple Team: ****Jason & Piper**

**Blue Team: ****Percy & Annabeth**

**Orange Team: ****Will & Katie**

**Brown team: ****Grover & Juniper**

**P.S. Hope this chapter made a little more sense since I posted the wrong one a minute ago! We'll leave that one up though, so you wont have to wait too long haha. But since were posting two chapters today..let's try for 4 reviews? That would be awesome! Please spread the word and tell friends about this! Thanks so much! "We love you guys to Pluto and back!" (Macers *Megan and Liz fans* joke ;)**


	4. Walk the Plank and Results

**Walk the Plank and Results**

Most the campers woke up by cold water on their face or by blowhorn. Out of the 20 campers that were still in the competition, only Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Charlie, Grover, Katie, and Juniper made it to breakfast. The Aphrodite kids take forever to get ready, and the rest of the group was still asleep. When they finally did get up, they whined about sore muscles until Chiron came in.

"Did everyone sleep well?" Chiron asked. All he got in response was mumbling and groaning. "Well, get use to it and quit whining. Today's mission is called Walk the Plank. Girl's, each of you will climb up a ladder onto a platform and stand on a plank suspended above the water. Guys, you will be on the shore holding onto a ski rope. The ski rope is attached to the plank, so if you let go of the rope, your partner's plank will collapse and cause your partner to take a swim. If you're the first to let go, you will be guaranteed a trip to the Temple of Fate, along with whoever the winner decides to send. Let's go!"

They all followed Chiron to another floating bog-thingy, much like yesterday. The guys grabbed their team-colored ski rope and got into position while the girls waded through the water, climbed up the ladder, and stood on the edge of their plank. Everyone was wearing their team shirt and a pair of shorts they brought, so it was easy to tell who was on what team.

Time slowly passed by. 10…25…40 minutes. The whole group was doing great. Finally after 45 minutes, Grover accidently let go and Juniper toppled into the water. It didn't take long for everyone else to follow. First Pink, then Grey, Green, Yellow, Orange, Purple, and Blue. Red was able to hang on 10 more minutes before letting go. White won! Then Chiron trotted up.

"Congratulations Charlie and Silena! " He started. "You have a guaranteed place on Calypso's lovely island for at least another day. Unfortunately, Brown, you will be going to temple later on along with one other team. White, since you won you have to pick the other team that goes to temple. You have till lunch to decide who that will be, then both teams will pack their bags and start the long hike to the Temple of Fate. Whoever loses will return directly to camp."

There was a moment of sad silence before he dismissed everyone and trotted off. Silena and Charlie decided to take a walk down the beach, probably to discuss who to send to temple, and everyone else walked back to the bungalows. They sat in groups in the cabins, out front near the tree-swing, under the tree, and on the porches. No one talked much though.

Sensing everyone's mood, Connor quickly stood up and yelled "Let's go swimming!" Apparently expecting everyone to follow, he took off in a sprint towards the shore and dove into the water just as the lunch bell rang. Everyone got up and started walking toward the picnic area. They heard Connor yell "Dang it!" very loudly, which made everyone smile.

Lunch was eaten in silence. Charlie and Silena had walked in late, and were still picking at their food when Chiron came in and asked who they had chosen to send to temple.

"It was a hard choice, and we're still not happy with it but…" It felt like all the oxygen was sucked out of the room. "Blue team." No one moved, and it got awkwardly silent.

"Well okay then." Chiron started. "After you finish eating, pack your bags and say your goodbye's, then meet me by the mountain trail in front of the torches." Both Brown and Blue teams nodded and Chiron left. Everybody hugged and said bye as they left to pack and get to the trail.

They started the long hike shortly after. Chiron informed us that one of the two teams will be back later on that night, but it didn't help brighten the mood. No one felt like doing anything, which was rare since they all have ADHD.

Eventually a few teams went on walks or went swimming, but most just waited, and waited, and waited…

**Link to Walk The Plank video (sorry if it's bad quality): **.com/watch?v=V7J6V7jJMu4&feature=youtube_gdata_player

***You can watch it all if you want, but Walk the Plank is only in the first part. Towards the end it's a different challenge Thanks for reading! Please review! Hope everyone's had a good week! Thanks to Redwolf11 for reviewing the last chapter! Peace **


	5. Temple Mission 1

**Temple Mission 1**

The long, hard hike, up the mountain was finally over, but neither team was happy. Only one team would come back down. The other would be sent be sent back to camp via shadow travel right after the contest.

Chiron led each team to their table, then began to explain the challenge.

On each table is three bowls each containing Greek Fire, Water, and Wood. Your team has been given three pieces of wood and a piece of charcoal. You will choose one of the three elements in front of you and write it on the piece of wood using the charcoal. Then you will hand it to me, I'll toss it in the big center fire, and the element that you chose will rise up. Best two out of three wins. Remember, wood floats on water, water puts out fire, and fire burns wood. Choose wisely. The first round begins…now."

Both Brown and Blue teams began whispering to each other, trying to decide who was going to pick what. Grover seemed to think Percy would pick water since he's a son of Poseidon, but Percy thought Grover would choose wood because of Juniper. Finally they decided and handed their piece of wood to Chiron, who tossed them in the fire pit. Then they waited a moment as their elements rose. Percy and Annabeth had chosen fire and Grover, thinking Percy chose water, chose wood. Since fire burns wood, Blue team won round 1.

Round 2 went pretty much the same way. They decided, Chiron tossed the wood in, and the elements rose. Grover and Juniper had thought of some other strategy and chose fire. But Percy and Annabeth must've thought of a strategy too…

Percy and Annabeth chose water since that's what Grover had thought they would pick the first time.

"Brown team, grab your bags and follow me. Blue team, you may grab your bags and take the trail to your left. It's the quickest and easiest way back to the bungalows. Congratulations, you will stay at least another day." Chiron finished with a smile.

Meanwhile, everyone back at camp was still waiting to see who made it through the first temple mission. Connor, Tricia, Will, Katie, Nico, Thalia, and a few others were splashing around in the water and playing Marco Polo. Leo, Faith, Jason, Piper, Travis, and Lauren were playing a card game, and everyone else was either asleep or taking a walk on the shore.

They were just getting ready to go to dinner when Percy and Annabeth got back. Everyone cheered and started talking all at once while Annabeth and Percy dropped their bags near the bungalow door. After a few minutes of non-stop talking, they left to go eat.

Tonight was a simple night. They had pizza for dinner, then they all went and sat around a campfire. Everyone talked for a little while, but they were all sore and exhausted so they went to bed.

**A/N A link to a temple mission will be up on our profile eventually. We haven't found a good link to one yet, so when we find one we'll post it. Hope you enjoyed! Please review, and Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah to all! :D Sorry its so short. Considering putting up another chapter before the night's over...**


	6. Tilt

**Tilt**

The next morning was just like the last. Most campers slept too late and missed breakfast, then everyone followed Chiron out to the shore where he was explaining today's competition.

"Today's competition is called Tilt. One of you shall be in a harness on a platform. Your other team has to hold on to you while hanging above the water. If you fall, you lose. Decide who will be in the harness, then go get strapped in up there. But be ready, cause when I say go the platform will rotate until the person harnessed in is looking down at the water and your partner is hanging while hanging onto you."

After a moment discussion, the teams swam out to the platform to get ready. Nico, Chris, Percy, Charlie, Will, Travis, Leo, Jason, and Tricia got harnessed in. After they were ready, Thalia, Clarisse, Annabeth, Silena, Katie, Lauren, Faith, Piper, and Connor got ready to "be tilted." Most teams chose to either hang on to each other's wrists or 'hug' to hold on.

Chiron blew the whistle, and the platform started moving. A few seconds later the people who weren't strapped in were dangling 20 feet above the water.

Thalia was gone within the first 10 minutes. She seems like a tough girl, but when it comes to heights…yeah. Once she looked down, she spazed out and guaranteed grey a spot at temple. Unfortunately for Nico (there's no way to get out of the harness till the end of the competition) the others were much more determined. It was another half hour before Chris dropped Clarisse, then Will dropped Katie and Percy let Annabeth slip.

The remaining teams must've been the stronger teams, because they stayed on a while longer. In fact, the Red and Yellow teams must've gotten too comfortable, because they started teasing Connor and Tricia.

"Hey Tricia, why is your boyfriend such a wimp?" Lauren playfully shouted at Tricia.

"Oh shut up!" Tricia replied.

"Connor, that is pretty sad." Leo said with a laugh.

"Haha you're such a sissy Connor!" Travis said, also laughing.

"This just proves that girls are better than boys!" Faith shouted looking smug. "Wait, no that came out wrong! Please don't drop me Leo!"

"Guys, cut it out." Charlie said. Everyone knew he was trying to be mature, but one look at his face and you could tell he was trying to suppress a laugh.

"Charlie's right guys." Jason spoke up. "Besides, he just wanted to hang out with the girls!" Everyone laughed at this except Connor and Tricia, who were surprisingly quiet.

"That" Leo said dramatically. "was punny!" They burst into another round of laughter and continued to make up puns. Even Piper got into it!

"Hang in there Connor!" she said. "Oh, I almost forgot! Connor, why did the chicken cross the road?" He didn't answer, so Piper spoke up again. "Fine, fine, I wont leave ya hanging!"

They kept making fun of Connor and laughed to the point of tears, when things went bad. Lauren and Faith laughed so hard that they slipped out of Travis and Leo's grip and fell within seconds of each other. (Lauren hit the water first)

Connor and Tricia chuckled. "Suckers" Connor mumbled. Travis and Leo just stared at the water, swearing in ancient Greek. Piper was trying to get a better grip on Jason's wrists when she slipped also. Now it was all between White and Green.

It had been close to an hour now, and both teams were getting tired. "Okay Beckendof" Connor said. "Well make you a deal. You and Tricia drop me and Silena on the count of three. That way we'll be tied for first." Charlie hesitated.

"What if you don't drop him?" he asked Tricia.

"Charlie just do it! My arms hurt!" Silena begged him. Charlie hesitated, then nodded.

"On three." Connor repeated. "1…2…3!" Charlie dropped Silena, but Tricia didn't drop Connor.

"Haha yes!" Tricia yelled as she dropped Connor. "Never trust a son of Hermes!"

**A/N: Second chapter in one day! Haha Merry Christmas everyone! Reviews are much appreciated so…yeah review! Still looking for a good temple mission link (if you happen to have one please PM it to us!) but the link for Tilt should be up on our profile now! Thanks again! xx**


	7. Temple Mission 2

**Temple of Fate 2**

After everyone got unharnessed and changed into dry clothes, Tricia and Connor went off by themselves to discuss who to send to temple. Jason, Piper, Leo, Faith, Lauren, and Travis were still "punning" each other and if the others weren't asleep, they were yelling at the group to shut up.

Finally they left for lunch and the time came for the teams to leave for temple.

"Grey already knows they're one of the teams, so you two can go pack." Chiron said as Nico and Thalia left.

"Now it is up to Green team to send the next team. Connor, Tricia, who did you choose?" Connor gave Travis an evil glare, but surprised everyone by saying, "Red." Silence filled the air. "No pun intended" Tricia added sarcastically.

Leo, Faith, Travis, and Lauren glared at Tricia, who returned the glare. They said a quick goodbye as red left to pack and yellow argued with green.

I thought we had a deal!" Travis yelled.

"We weren't going to send each other to temple." Lauren said.

"Well that was before you made fun of us!" Tricia and Connor shouted back.

They kept arguing for ten minutes straight. "Fine" Travis said smugly. "If your gonna play like that, then so are we. You're out of the alliance."

"What's that gonna do?" Tricia retaliated. "Neither one of you are good enough to win anyway! Faith and Leo are going to temple because they deserve to."

That made them really mad. A fist fight broke out between the two teams. It kept going and going till Charlie, Percy, Jason, and Chris got them off each other, and Chiron broke up the arguing. Piper explained what had happened and Chiron gave both teams a warning, along with telling them to keep away from each other. (When demigods fight, the results are usually deadly) They both stormed off towards different sides of the beach.

"And you all," Chiron said to the rest of the group. "Do your best to keep them apart. If they start fighting again, someone get me. We don't want it to end up like the last demigod fight…" They all nodded, and he trotted off.

Leo and Faith returned shortly after, and along with the grey team, headed up the long hike to temple. No one said much. Faith and Nico talked some since they're siblings, but otherwise everything was silent.

After another hour or so of hiking, they finally reached the top. It was already starting to get dark. Chiron explained the game just like he did the night before for Blue and Brown. Then the game began.

The teams whispered back and forth before handing their tablets to Chiron, who tossed them into the fire. Because of Leo, the red team chose fire. The grey team must've anticipated this, because they chose water. Water puts out fire. Point for the Grey team.

Back at camp, everyone had just finished dinner. Both green and yellow teams still weren't back yet, so the other teams decided to collect some dry branches and have a bonfire. They dug a fire pit, piled the branches in it and dragged some benches over.

Round two started. Faith and Leo had to win this round and the next round in order to stay on Ogygia. After thinking long and hard about it, they chose water. Leo and Nico handed Chiron their tablets. Then their two elements rose. Red chose water and Grey chose fire. Water puts out fire. Red wins round two.

It was now 9pm and all the teams were sitting around the now-blazing bonfire. The green and yellow teams had just gotten back and were sitting on opposite sides of the fire. Since Chiron was at temple, it was up to the other teams to keep everything under control, so Charlie and Percy sat on each side of Tricia and Connor, and Will and Chris sat on each side of Travis and Lauren. Both Will and Lauren had their guitars out, but neither one of them was playing. They couldn't decide what to play, so everyone just sat in silence, listening to the island breeze.

Back at the temple of fate, Faith and Thalia had just tossed their tablets in the fire. Whoever wins this round got to stay another day. For the third time tonight, the element bowls rose. Grey chose water again, and Red…chose…wood!

"Sorry Grey, but you'll be going home tonight. Red team, you can-" Chiron didn't bother finishing. They had already taken off down the trail.

The teams were still sitting quietly by the campfire when Leo and Faith came up from behind and scared everybody. Everyone welcomed them back (except Connor and Tricia, who just clapped).

"We knew you guys would make it back." Will said. "Yeah" Lauren added. "We _saw_ it coming."

"Oh yeah right" Tricia said. Everyone went into an uncomfortable silence. Will, Charlie, Percy, Chris, and Jason got ready again. Somehow, Leo and Faith knew exactly what went down when they were gone. "So" Leo said. "What are we singing?" No one answered, so Faith decided.

Instead of telling everyone, she tried to get them to guess by clapping the beat.

"_Clap-clap…clap. Clap-clap…clap_." Will and Lauren caught on and added the guitar part. Then they started to sing. _"My first kiss went a little like this…" _Soon everyone had caught on, and they rocked the campfire for another hour before going to bed.

**A/N Still haven't gotten a temple mission link! Just to let you know, we added the "My First Kiss" part because we ALL had the beat stuck in our head thanks to an awesome guy named Stephen Jerzak, who covered it. The link to that cover is on our profile **

**.com/watch?v=793wEcy9x-w&feature=player_embedded**

**Thanks for reading! Review please :D**


	8. Plant the Flag

**Plant the Flag**

Surprisingly, the only people that weren't at breakfast were Leo, Faith, Lauren, Travis, Will, and Percy. Tricia must've made Connor go, because he fell asleep with his head on the table. Katie and Annabeth went to breakfast together, since Will and Percy were up half the night keeping Connor and Travis away from each other.

The group finished breakfast and went for a walk. Katie and Annabeth went to wake up Will and Percy so they could go on a walk too.

Everyone waited outside the bungalows as the girls practically dragged Will and Percy toward the group. They had almost joined the others when Percy and Will quit walking, whispered something to Katie and Annabeth, and ran back inside the guy's bungalow. The girls rejoined the group, laughing quietly.

"What are they doing?" Tricia asked.

"Shh! You'll see. Or, well, hear at least" Katie responded. They waited a few minutes, then they heard Will and Percy laughing and a scream that could only be Travis's or Leo's. The group ran inside to see what happened.

Will was pounding Leo with a pillow. Travis was screaming at Percy, who was still shooting gallons on freezing cold water at him.

After a while, the two boys stopped since they couldn't breathe from laughing so hard. Leo had pretty much collapsed from trying to defend himself, and Travis was busy coughing up water that Percy had tried to "drowned" him with.

Several failed attempts later, Percy was finally able to speak up.

"Okay seriously get up. You need to wake Faith and Lauren up." Leo groaned, so Percy sent him a short blast of cold water.

"Ah! I'm up, I'm up! Gosh…" Leo said. He got up, took a few steps, and then slipped and fell right on top of Travis. They both groaned loudly, and everyone burst into another round of laughter.

"Just get ready." Tricia said. "We'll wake the girls up."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea-" Katie said, but it was too late. Tricia had already left.

The group left Leo and Travis and ran over to the girls bungalow just as Tricia walked out carrying a sleeping Faith.

"Tricia, don't-" Will warned, but it was too late. She waded in a little ways, then tossed Faith into the water.

"Dude, not cool!" Leo said as he ran out of the bungalow with Travis following close behind. A soaking wet Faith emerged from the water, cursing and yelling at Tricia, who just laughed and walked back towards the bungalow. Leo helped Faith out of the water and ran towards the rest of the group.

"Tricia!" he yelled. "Don't do this! Chiron will be ticked."

"No, stop" Travis said to Leo, holding his arm out. "I wanna see this." Tricia laughed and shot freezing water at Lauren, just like Percy had done to Travis. And just like Travis, she screamed and started coughing up water.

Tricia finally got bored and stopped the water. Lauren was still trying to catch her breath.

"_Now_ we're even" Tricia said.

"What?" Lauren shouted. "How is that even? Yeah, so we made fun of you and Connor, but then you broke our alliance and now you try to _drown_ us? What's up with that?" Chiron came in before Tricia and Connor could respond.

One look at Faith, Lauren, Travis, and the big puddle of water on the ground and the smart old centaur knew exactly what happened. "You realize that I've been waiting on you all for _15 minutes now_? Unless you six want to be disqualified and kicked off the island, I suggest that you apologize and get along!" Everyone took a step back. No one had ever seen him this mad before.

"Fine" Lauren said. "Sorry we made fun of you and Connor."

"Sorry I soaked you" Tricia replied. "And sorry I sent you to temple" she said to Faith and Leo.

Connor walked up to Travis. "Sorry I gave you a black eye" he said to him.

"But you didn't gi-"he didn't get to finish. Connor punched him in the face. Travis stumbled backwards.

"Dude, what the heck?" Travis yelled at Connor, who was giggling like an idiot.

"We were so close" Chiron mumbled with a frown.

"We'll I'm sorry for, uh-" Tricia hesitated. "Him." She said, looking at Connor. Someone gave Travis a bag of ice, and the group followed Chiron out to their normal meeting place.

"Okay, we're staring a little late today, but this competition shouldn't take too long. This one is actually on shore. It's called Plant the Flag, and it goes like this. See the colored flags at the top of these poles? Each team has three flags each. The girls will be in the harnesses directly under the flags. The guys will have one end of a rope tied to their harness, and the other end will go over the wheel at the top of the pole and tie to your partners harness. When I say go, the guys will run straight out towards their teams platform, which will pull their partner up so they can grab the first flag. You'll run back, causing your partner to come back down, hand you the flag, then you'll run back to the platform and stick the flag in the ground. You'll keep doing this till all three flags are on the platform. First team with all three flags wins. Get going." Chiron finished.

The teams got hooked up and in position, then the game began. The guys ran back and forth, grabbing flags as the girls grabbed them. More than once someone slipped in the sand and slid backwards.

To everyone's surprise, Travis and Lauren came in first place, with all three flags on their platform. Behind them came white, red, purple, green, and orange. Now it was between pink and blue.

"C'mon Chris, move your butt! Run faster!" Clarisse screamed at him.

"Keep going Percy we're doing good!" Annabeth encouraged. Chris put the second flag in it's place and ran back for the third. Percy followed shortly behind.

They were both tied now. Chris and Percy took the last flag from Clarisse and Annabeth, and they took off. By the way their feet were dragging you could tell both boys were exhausted, but they kept going.

Chris was ahead by just a little. They were both less than 3 feet away from victory, when Chris slipped. He went flying backwards while Clarisse crashed into the sand, cursing as Percy placed their last flag on their platform. Everyone cheered. The other teams had already gotten unharnessed and were just sitting around.

Chiron told Chris and Clarisse to have their bags packed and bring them to dinner. They walked back to the bungalows. Poor Chris got yelled at the whole way there.

The other teams separated as they usually did. Travis and Lauren took a walk away from everyone, and the others took naps, played in the water, and played cards till the lunch bell rang.

Today they ate chicken fingers and mashed potatoes. Lauren and Travis had just walked in when Chiron asked who they were going to send to temple. The room went quiet.

"Purple" Travis mumbled.

"Wait, why?" Piper asked.

Lauren looked at the ground and giggled quietly.

"We couldn't decide who to send, so we drew names." Jason and Piper smiled a little, relieved that it wasn't anything personal against them. They turned and left to go pack their things.

As soon as they left, people started eating, talking, and laughing again.

"Well, I guess drawing names is one way to choose" Tricia said. Travis and Lauren laughed quietly.

The teams went directly from lunch to the trailhead to say goodbye to Chris, Clarisse, Jason, and Piper. Even ten minutes after they left, you could still hear Clarisse yelling at Chris.

**AN: Hopefully link for this will be up soon. Had it, just gotta find it again. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed :) Please review! **


	9. Temple Mission 3

Chapter 8: Temple of Fate #3

Jason and Piper walked behind Chris and Clarisse, who, after an hour, was still arguing when the temple came into view. Clarisse tried to make a deal with Piper, but she wouldn't agree. Clarisse stormed ahead, leaving Chris with Jason and Piper.

"Good luck!" Jason said to Chris.

"Thanks" he replied sadly. Then they walked the rest of the way up the trail.

Chiron once again explained what to do. They had gotten to temple almost an hour late, and Chiron made it clear that he wanted them to hurry up.

The whistle blew, starting round one. Jason and Piper seemed to know what they were doing, so they chose pretty quickly. Chris and Clarisse felt rushed and just took a random guess. Pink chose fire, purple chose water. One point for purple.

Back on the shore, Will and Percy had organized a game of beach volleyball. Orange, Blue, and White were on one team and red, green, and yellow were on the other. Travis tried an overhand serve, but fell short and nailed Connor in the back of the head, so Will served. They kept it going for a while, but eventually Silena missed the ball. The green/red/yellow team got a point, then it was Tricia's turn to serve. She served it flawlessly, and got to serve five more times before hitting the net.

Round 2 began. Jason and Piper started talking about what to pick, but Clarisse just angrily snatched the tablet from Chris, wrote down her answer, and threw it at Chiron. He grunted as it hit him, and glared at Clarisse as he picked it up. She smirked.

Jason handed Chiron his tablet, and Chiron tossed it in the fire. He tried to hide a smile as the elements rose. Out of anger, Clarisse had chosen fire again. Jason and Piper figured that she'd do that and had chosen water again. Purple won!

Jason and Piper hugged each other as Chiron congratulated them. Clarisse was cursing and yelling at Chris, who was just standing there awkwardly.

Clarisse stormed off toward Artemis's chariot. Jason and Piper walked over to Chris and told him good job, good luck, etc. He nodded and followed after Clarisse.

"You two can take the trail to your left. It's the fastest way back to the shore." Jason and Piper nodded and thanked him again before heading towards the trail.

"Oh, and guys-" Jason and Piper stopped and looked back at Chiron. "Glad you two won" he said. They smiled and headed down the dark trail.

They arrived back at the beach twenty minutes later. The volleyball game was still going on. The score was 16 to 21; red, green, and yellow were winning. They were only playing to 25, so Jason and Piper just watched from the sideline.

"Timeout" Connor called a few minutes later. It was now 24 to 19. Connor, Travis, and Leo, who had all ended up playing back row, huddled and talked quietly.

"Uh oh" Tricia said.

"This can't be good" Faith said as the guys went back to their positions. They had "the look" on their faces; the one they always get before they do something stupid or mischievous.

Leo stepped up to serve. As soon as his hand connected with the ball, he set it on fire. The others scattered as the ball landed on the other side of the net, in bounds.

Leo, Faith, Tricia, Connor, Travis, and Lauren were laughing so hard that they had all fallen on the ground. Percy extinguished the flaming volleyball and chuckled to himself.

"Cheaters" Annabeth said, but even she couldn't hide a smile.

Everyone gathered around Jason and Piper to talk, but they all soon headed off to go to bed.

**A/N: Okay, we were a little worried after last chapter because we got 0 review :/ Did anyone get the alert? Lauren updated a different story the same night and didn't get any reviews either, so we figured it had something to do with the website. Hope it's working now! Sorry for such a short chapter! Hope you're enjoying the story :) We're almost done writing it, so chapters may start coming more often. Please read and review! Xo Oh and happy Valentine's Day! 3**


	10. Fill and Spill

**Chapter 9: Fill and Spill**

Everyone was up and ready for breakfast the next morning. Chiron came in expecting a few people to be missing as usual, but everyone was waiting on him for once.

He led everyone out to the shore where another jungle-gym looking thing was floating. Then Chiron started to explain.

"Today's challenge is called fill and spill. One person from each team will go stand on your team platform and hang on to the ski rope handle above their head. Your team-mate will be on shore with a bucket. They will scoop water out of their team colored barrel on the shore, run up the ramp, and pour the water into the other barrel hanging from the opposite end of your partner's rope. Continue filling the barrel until it pulls your partner up in the air. Once they're in the air, you'll hang there until there's only one person left. Understand?"

They all nodded in agreement.

"Great. Decide who's doing what, and then get in position. Oh, and Percy? Tricia?" They looked at him. "No cheating" he said with a wink. They laughed and nodded before going to join their partner's.

After briefly talking, the teams were ready to go. All the guys had decided to be the ones hanging onto the ropes, while the girls would scoop the water into the barrels.

On the count of three, Chiron blew the air horn and the competition began. Water flew everywhere! All the girls were soaked and sliding all over the place as they scooped water as fast as they could. Well, everyone except Faith. She had slowed down, and no one knew why until everyone was up in the air, but Leo was still partly on the platform.

"Hurry up! My arms are burning!"Connor complained.

"Chiron is that even fair? He's not even hanging yet!" Percy yelled. Chiron shrugged as he laughed, which sparked even more complaints. Faith smirked, but sped it up a little.

The others were in the air for five more minutes before Leo's feet left the platform. By that time, the rest of the guy's were exhausted, so it didn't take long for Will to fall first. Charlie was trying to get a better grip when he slipped and fell too.

Travis was just tired when he let go. He must've realized how stupid that was on the way down, because he managed to grab Jason's foot on the way down.

"Dude?" Jason yelled as the two surfaced. Travis smirked, than swam back to the shore, with Jason following behind him.

"Hey Connor?" Leo asked. He hadn't even broken a sweat yet. Connor looked over at him. "If you drop now I won't send you to temple."

Connor didn't even give it much thought before he started to swing himself back and forth. After a few more swings, he let go and sacked Percy on the way down. Leo laughed as the two boys hit the water, then followed their example and jumped in.

"Congratulations Leo and Faith. You guys know the drill by now, so just let me know by dinner. Lunch is ready, so you all can go."

Leo and Faith high-fived before walking towards the lunch area. Chiron walked off, followed by Percy and Jason, who were trying to convince him to do a rematch. Travis was raving to Connor about how awesome the sack was, and Tricia and Lauren were walking behind them, listening and laughing. The rest of the group followed.

Chiron came back a little before lunch was over.

"Do you need more time to think it over? I know you two haven't had much time alone to think about who to send, but the earlier we start the bet-"

"Nope" Leo cut him off, his mouth full of food. He looked over at Faith, who nodded her agreement at who he was thinking.

"Blue" Faith said.

Percy and Annabeth looked at her in disbelief. "What?" Annabeth screamed.

"Tricia did it!" Faith yelled on instinct.

"What the heck, Faith?" Tricia said as she chuckled. "Percy, would I _ever_ do that to you?"

"I-"he started.

"Of course not. So Lauren did it." Tricia smirked.

"Nu-uh!" Lauren said. "Travis did it!"

Travis stood up on his chair, hands raised to quiet the group. "Yup, I did it" he said seriously.

"Really?" Percy asked. Travis scoffed.

"Heck no! It was totally Connor" he said as he jumped off his chair.

Connor was spaced out as usual. "What?" he asked when he realized everyone was staring at him. When no on answered, he sighed, stood up, and looked around the room quietly (as _all_ great speakers do) before admitting that…"Chiron did it!"

Everyone started talking at once.

"Okay enough!" Chiron yelled. "I don't care who did or said what. No more blame game. Blue and orange teams, meet me at the trailhead in fifteen minutes."

He trotted away before they could start arguing again.

**A/N: Well, the quarter is over and it's finally spring break! Sorry it took so long to update, but we've had a lot going on. Hopefully (as I say every time) we'll be able to update soon! We're halfway y done writing the last chapter, so now it's just a matter of typing and posting it (which is no small task haha). Thanks for reading! Review and spread the word please :D xo**


End file.
